


seeking comfort

by unholybiscuit



Series: tlok oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, asami and ikki besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholybiscuit/pseuds/unholybiscuit
Summary: jinora seeks korra’s help with declaring something, and ikki and asami come up with a foolproof plan to help ikki ask out a crush.
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: tlok oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	seeking comfort

“Korra?” Jinora started, making her way outside the temple to meet her Avatar friend.

Korra had been staying at Air Temple Island ever since Kuvira was defeated. Jinora loved having her there; she was like another member of the family, almost like a big sister to Jinora. Recently, Korra had been bringing her girlfriend Asami. Jinora knew that girls could date girls and vice versa- but it left Jinora questioning herself.

“Hey,” Korra smiled, patting the place next to her atop the lush grass cliff she was upon. Korra found comfort in sitting alone, staring into the atmosphere while thinking about things.

“I have a question. It might sound kinda weird, but-“ she took a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of her clothes, “how did you know you liked girls?”

Korra’s heart welled up. Jinora had came to _her_ for advice. 

“Well, I was around your age when I first questioned myself, too,” she chuckled at the memory.  
“You know Izumi’s daughter, Ursa?”

Jinora nodded. They’d never met, but she’d heard of the girl. Tall, pretty, around Korra’s age, dreamy eyes- this was _exactly_ why Jinora was questioning.

“She was my first ever crush on a girl. She came over once with Zuko and Mai, and I was a mess around her the full time. Your aunt Kya teased me for it, but I was confused. I thought she was just pretty.” Korra sighed.

“I talked to Kya that night. I asked her why I felt so… fluttery when she was around, just like I did when I was around a cute boy. She told me there was nothing wrong with liking both boys and girls, and it was called being bisexual.”

Jinora hummed in approval. She’d heard that term before- Tenzin was explaining it to her and Ikki when they were a little younger after Kya came out.

“I-I think I’m bisexual. I don’t know, though. I obviously lo- like, Kai,” she fumbled with her words, making sure her dad wasn’t around, “but I think I might like girls too?”

Korra didn’t say anything, instead she pulled Jinora into a hug. Jinora hugged back. Korra always managed to make her feel better.

“Do you think daddy will be mad? Like, what if things don’t work out with Kai and I get married to a girl- I can’t continue Aang’s family tree like that, and I really really need to-“

“Jinora.” Korra pulled away from the hug but kept both hands on her shoulders. “Who cares what your dad thinks. No matter what he says, me, Asami and the boys all have your back. You don’t need to feel obligated to carry on some stupid bloodline, and besides, you have 3 other siblings!”

Jinora nodded, smiling brightly. They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the setting sun.

“You know,” Jinora giggled, “you’re technically my grandfather, in another life.”

“Way to change the subject,” Korra snorted.

——

Meanwhile, Asami sat in one of the highest rooms in the Air Temple, letting Ikki braid her hair to her heart’s content as she enthusiastically rambled about her day in Republic City.

“-so yeah, I just wanted to go to the park with Jun and Ronan but NOOO, I just had to get introduced to this Marci girl! So I walked up to her and I was like woah, she’s so pretty and then she said my name and my cheeks went red. That never ever happens to me because I don’t get crushes because boys are icky, but anyways she asked to come over tomorrow and now I’m really scared because I don’t wanna mess up!” Ikki exclaimed, flopping down dramatically onto the bed, finishing Asami’s hair.

Asami looked at her hair in the mirror, and surprisingly, the 11-year-old had done it quite well. Asami was listening to her story, too, and it seemed as if Ikki had a lot of drama in her life.

“So, this Marci girl. Tell me about her. Where’s she from?”

Ikki sat across from Asami, her legs cross legged on the bed.  
“Her full name is Marcella, she’s from Ba Sing Se and she’s really really pretty. She has cute freckles and really long hair, kinda like yours! And her voice is really calming, it makes me wanna hear her read me a bedtime story. Or sing me a song.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a little crush there, Ikki. You talk about her the same way I used to talk about Korra.” Asami teased.

Ikki blushed, covering her face with her hands to try and hide it.  
“I do NOT have a crush on her! Besides, even if I did, which I don’t by the way, she wouldn’t like me back because I’m a girl.” She frowned.

“You never know. I didn’t expect Korra to like me back, and you know how that turned out!” Asami gave Ikki a little pat on the shoulder.

“How did you ask Korra out? Not because I like Marci and want to ask her out but just because I wanna know!” She jumped up and grabbed her notebook and quill, ready to take notes.

“I didn’t, actually. She was back in the South, and I was still here. Do you remember that one day last year when I was really, really happy?” Asami prompted.

“Yeah! You were really smiley,” Ikki giggled.

“That was because Korra wrote back to me for the first time. After that, we wrote back and forth for ages. We both mutually confessed for each other- although, once we met up again, all the Ku….. all the Earth Kingdom nonsense stirred up and we weren’t able to talk about it.”

“So you think we should write to each other? And If I tell her how I feel eventually we can be girlfriend and girlfriend?” 

Asami smiled. “That’s what you should hope for. If it doesn’t work out, there’s tons of other fish in the sea! You got this, kiddo.”

Ikki hugged her, before climbing out the window and gliding away, claiming she had some important business to attend to. 

Asami smiled to herself. She’d made a kid feel happier, and that made Asami happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi wassup i think we all need some korrasami and airbender kids fluff in our lives. i hope u guys enjoyed this sorry if theyre ooc its my first work for this fandom lol


End file.
